


Who Wants A Second Round?

by BleuSarcelle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blind Date, First Dates, Fluff and Humor, Gay Keith (Voltron), Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), and they were roomates, hunk is the best wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 23:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15035477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuSarcelle/pseuds/BleuSarcelle
Summary: “That one!” Lance shouts excited, grinning up at his roommate.Keith blinks in surprise before he looks down and sees the shirt in his hand. “You sure?”“Dude, believe me, that gray is a killer and it will make your eyes to pop out.” He reassurances calmly, adding a wink in the end for theatrics. “Double kill! It’s a knockout, ladies and gents!”Keith snorts, shaking his head in amusement. “God, you’re such a nerd.”“Uh, who just saved you from a fashion disaster on your first date.” Lance scoffs, crossing his arms over his chest with a playful smile. “You’re welcome.”[Or basically; “One of my friends set me up on a blind date with one of his friends. Turns out it was my roommate. We are both gays and didn’t know it." Hunk is the best wingman.]





	Who Wants A Second Round?

**Author's Note:**

> based on a prompt I saw on tumblr SOMEWHERE, I wrote this and it wasn't supposed to get long but eeeey you all know me.
> 
> disclaimer: voltron doesn't belong to me.

**Hunk Not Hulk [18:34]:**

You will have fun, I promise :D

 

Lance sighs as he re-reads the text, a small pout on his lips. So, maybe he will because Hunk knows his taste and the type of people Lance get along with.

But it also makes him feel kind of pathetic, that he can’t score a date on his own and has to rely on his best friend to set him up in a blind date with someone.

Lance groans as he flops back on his bed, staring at his ceiling in deep thought. He considers replying back to his friend but instead, he scrolls back on their private chat and re-reads the description Hunk had sent so Lance could recognize his own date.

His age, ‘long-ish’ black hair, small nose, blue-ish or grayish eyes (“I don’t know dude, I don’t stare at his eyes everytime we hang out.”) light skin, no freckles, no beauty marks on sight.

Lance sighs as he resigns himself to reply back just for the sake of not feeling good about leaving Hunk at ‘seen’. But all it takes is for a small slip from his thumb to have the cellphone falling square on his face just as he had started typing.

“Son of a bitch!” Lance complains annoyed as he picks up his phone hastily, glaring at it as he tries to reply one more time.

“Damn, why didn’t I record that?”

Lance yelps at the sudden extra voice near him, shouting exasperated when his grip on his phone get loose and hits him in the face, _again_ . “Jesus, _Keith!_ ”

“What? I just came in.” His roommate says innocently as he closes the door of their dorm with his foot but the small twitch of amusement on the corner of his lips tattle-tells on him.

“Aren’t you a little early from the lab?” Lance asks curious, sitting up on the edge of his bed to arch an eyebrow at his roommate. “What gives?”

Keith shrugs as he makes his way towards his own desk next to his bed. “I have plans so I asked Shiro if I could leave earlier.”

“Oh ho ho?” Lance laughs lowly, crossing his legs on the bed and leaning forward until his elbows are digging on the side of his knee. “Do tell?”

“Calm down, Santa Claus.” Keith scoffs over his shoulder, sending him a warning glare. “It’s more of a favor than anything.”

“How so?” Keith sighs at the question, finally taking his books out of his backpack and placing them down on the desk.

“One of my friends from my Monday's class set a blind date for me with one of his friends,” he says, eyes still scanning every page from his book before huffing and moving on with the next one. “but, uh, I might have lost piece of paper that had their number.”

Lance snorts loudly at the confession, covering his mouth with both of his hands when Keith snaps his head to face him.

“What’s your plan then? Scream if anyone is there for a blind date all over the place?” Lance snickers before dodging the pen Keith throws his way.

“No, I’m just going to arrive earlier than expected so they are the ones screaming it.” Keith jokes, “Nah, they have my number; they can call me.”

“Such a gentleman.”

“Shut up,” Keith says, his hands leaving the task of finding the phone number and instead focusing on reaching for a lone hair tie on his desk lamp. “Don’t you have something better to do than mock me?”

Lance hums distracted as he watches Keith pulls his hair into a ponytail and coughs subtly when his roommate turns to face him. “Uh, not really; I’m going out tonight but not until twenty more minutes.”

“Oh,” Keith mumbles quietly, lips pursed before he shrugs and offers a playful smile. “Ah, date night for the loverboy?”

Lance chokes, flipping him the finger as his roommate cackles. “Shut up, that was one time!” he grumbles as he crosses his arms over his chest. “And, if you must know, yes, it’s date night.”

“Who’s the poor lady?” Keith teases, smiling innocently when Lance sends him an unamused glare.

“I don’t know, my best friend hooked me up with them.” Lance shrugs. “I got ready as soon as I got out of class, so I still have a few minutes to kill before heading there.”

Keith nods at the words, his eyes looking over Lance’s outfit and the brunet tries not to shift under the gaze. Do _not_ dare to blush now, cheeks.

“You know,” Keith starts softly, raising his eyes to meet Lance’s before quickly looking away and rubbing the side of his arm nervously. “I, uh, it’s my first date in a while; wanna help me out picking out the outfit for it?”

Boy, _yes_.

“Sure, no problem!” Lance says with a smile, waving his hands at Keith as if to push him towards the closet. “Go, go, this is like dressing up Ken but edgy style.”

“I won’t even ask about _that_.” Keith laughs as he does as told.

“Alright, let’s see.” Lance murmurs as he looks over Keith’s frame, nodding his head along until he meets Keith’s eyes. “Your black jeans are okay, they’re clean and not wrinkle enough.”

“And I've only been wearing them for like an hour and a half today,” Keith adds helpfully and Lance snorts.

“Yeah, good enough; change the sneakers though, their red is hurting my eyes.”

“Aw.” Keith pouts as he looks down at his sneakers, “but they’re my favorites; shouldn’t my date embrace my entire being?”

Lance chuckles at the words, the phantom grin on Keith’s lips telling him he’s not serious in the least.  He plays along either way. “Yes, you madman, but not on the first date.”

“Psh, ‘first’,” Keith repeats, making imaginary air quotes with his fingers. “I doubt there’s going to be a second one, honestly.”

“You haven’t even _met them_ yet,” Lance says and huffs when Keith shrugs. “Whatever you say, man, for now? You gotta make an effort because you _compromised_.”

“Ugh, social etiquette is so _exhausting_.”

“Yeah, yeah, just grab your white sneakers already, you caveman.”

Keith raises both of his hands in mock surrender as he casually takes his shoes off expertly with his feet.

“Shirt?” Keith asks once both of his chosen shoes are tied well enough around his feet. Lance hums and taps the edge of his chin in thought.

“Hm, maybe a button up shirt?” Lance suggested. “It’s mid-October, it’s fitting enough; just roll the sleeves up and you’re good.”

“What about this one?” Keith asks, pursing his lips as he puts a hanged red shirt in front of him and blinks at Lance, waiting for an answer.

Lance tilts his head to the side, narrowing his eyes in thought before he waves his hand to the left. Keith rolls his eyes but follows the movement and hangs the shirt back on his closet.

Without needing to be told, Keith’s quick to pull a new shirt and silently repeats his actions. It goes on for a few more shirts until Lance yelps and claps his hands approvingly.

“That one!” Lance shouts excited, grinning up at his roommate. Keith blinks in surprise before he looks down and sees the shirt in his hand.

“You sure?”

Lance nods. “Dude, believe me, that gray is a killer and it will make your eyes to pop out.” He reassurances calmly, adding a wink in the end for theatrics. “Double kill! It’s a knockout, ladies and gents!”

Keith snorts, shaking his head in amusement. “God, you’re such a nerd.”

“Uh, who just saved you from a fashion disaster on your first date.” Lance scoffs, crossing his arms over his chest with a playful smile. “You’re welcome.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Keith mumbles as he pulls his shirt over his head and Lance takes a moment.

_Just, just one moment, thanks._

God, that body. Listen, he’s not a creep; he’s an amazing roommate who provides privacy and respect to his fellow living companion but…

But Keith doesn’t really play fair when he’s basically stripping in front of his bisexual roommate all while flexing all the right muscles at the right time.

Lance swallows dryly from his seat, suppressing the urge to rub the back of his neck he knows it’s already visually heated. Play it off, McClain.

“So? How do I look?” Keith asks hopefully then, throwing his hands to the side in question.

 _‘Gorgeous.’_ Lance thinks without hesitation, eyes softening as Keith gives himself a look over. ‘ _So damn gorgeous, it’s not fair.’_

“You look decent enough,” Lance says out loud, offering a playful grin when Keith stares flatly at him. “Nah, buddy, you look amazing, for real. Their jaw will be all over the floor.”

Keith laughs, turning his head to the side to hide his smile against his shoulder but Lance beams at the sound nonetheless.

“Don’t uh, don’t forget your keys, man,” Lance says, nodding at the pair of keys laying on Keith’s desk. “It would be embarrassing to leave in the middle of _my_ date to save your pale butt.”

“Hm, that depends; maybe _you_ don’t like your date and I would be the one saving you.” Keith throws back playfully but still picks up the keys. “Okay, I’m off.”

Lance nods. “Alright, dude, have fun.”

“You’re not leaving too?” Keith asks confused when he sees Lance hadn't moved from his bed.

The brunet shakes his head. “Nah, need to do some stuff before I take off. The place we’re meeting at it’s a five minutes walk anyways; can’t really be late.”

“Huh,” Keith mumbles, eyebrows furrowed together as his mind runs and Lance wants to arch an eyebrow at the expression when his roommate shrugs. “Cool, hope you have fun.”

“You too,” Lance says, waving him goodbye. “Don’t do anything I would approve of!”

“Oh, screw you, McClain!” Keith shouts behind the closed door.

Lance chuckles warmly, shaking his head in amusement before he sighs and flops himself backward on his bed once again.

He thinks about the guy who is probably, most likely, already waiting for Keith in wherever they decided to meet at. Maybe the park? Keith always liked the park on the east side of the campus for being slightly farther away from the city and its noise.

The possibility of the movies is _out_ by default. There’s no way Keith would agree to a movie date like a first before even knowing his date’s face; not to forget how his roommate likes to actually get to know his dates but also pay attention to the movie itself because _‘I paid for that entertainment, Lance, I can’t do both, okay?’_

Lance snickers to himself. If he had to guess? His roommate's date will be somewhere near campus since it’s around this hour that it gets quieter because most students go into the city after class to hang out.

Like a diner. Lance hums, nodding along with his conclusion. It’s too late for Keith to drink coffee so any coffee shop nearby is not an option. On the other hand, the Balmera Diner is just outside campus, near enough to walk there and enjoy a two people conversation under the night sky.

Well, _Lance_ would take him there, if he ever has the nerve to _ask_ for a chance.

But instead, he’s having a date with someone else there. _Yay_.

He shakes his head, trying to get away from his own thoughts. This is not the moment to plan imaginary dates with his roommate who is currently on his own date.

Lance throws a quick glance towards his wristwatch before he jumps from his bed. Might as well head towards the diner now if that makes him stop thinking about his own roommate.

It doesn’t help but beggars can’t be choosers.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Lance, hello! It’s so good to see you again!”

Lance beams, making a small dance as greeting while he makes his way over his friend. “Ray-Shay of sunshine! You’re a beauty for sore eyes.”

The waitress giggles at the words. “Oh, Lance, thank you. Are you meeting with Hunk tonight?”

Lance suppresses the smile that threatens to escape at the mention of his best friend. And Hunk says he doesn’t stand a chance with this fair lady.

“Unfortunately, no,” Lance says and when Shay’s smile dims just the slightest, he makes sure to write a small note in the back of his head to just push Hunk over to Shay the next time they are close enough and get their pining over with. “I’m here to meet someone else; blind date kind of style.”

“Oh!” Shay gasps, her smile growing on her lips at the news. “Oh, that’s exciting! Do you need any help on finding them?”

Lance shakes his head. “No, it’s okay, Shay. I have their number, but thank you.”

Shay nods. “Of course! Lemme know when you find them, I want to serve you guys tonight to make it extra special!”

“Ray-Shay, you melt me.”

Shay rolls her eyes playfully and slaps the side of his arm. “Go meet your date already, Mister.”

Lance snickers, raising one hand in surrender as he uses his other one to take his phone out. He nods at Shay when she excuses herself to continue serving around the diner and focuses on opening a new bubble chat with the number Hunk had sent him earlier.

 

**Lance Razzle McClain [19:20]:**

Hey! It’s Lance, I just arrived.

**+1 (6xx) 54x xx32 [19:20]:**

???

**+1 (6xx) 54x xx32 [19:20]:**

hah, that’s awesome, Lance? Hope you have fun.

**Lance Razzle McClain [19:20]:**

Uh, haha, I sure hope that too...

**Lance Razzle McClain [19:21]:**

but I think I gotta meet you first for that

**+1 (6xx) 54x xx32 [19:21]:**

???

**+1 (6xx) 54x xx32 [19:21]:**

what

 **Lance Razzle McClain [19:21]:** I’m Lance, Hunk’s friend? He gave me your number for...uh, the date?

 

“ _What_.”

Lance looks up at the sudden outburst, eyes instantly falling on the lone figure in the middle of the crowd and his heart does a sudden trip to his throat and _stays_ there. Fucker.

Keith stares right back at him, eyes wide at his mere presence and Lance’s heart skips a beat at the raging blush growing over those pale cheeks.

_What’s happening, again?_

_“Lance.”_ Keith hisses incredulously, waving him to come over as he looks around him uncomfortable. Lance tries not to snort at his expression, but he fails. Ah, he tried. “You are Hunk’s friend?”

Lance blinks. He counts to three and then screams.

“You’re Hunk’s ’bad-boy vibe’ friend?” Lance screeches, scowling when Keith suddenly slaps his hands over his mouth, muting him for half a second before Lance licks his palm. “Ew, leather flavor.”

“That’s _not_ a flavor.” Keith snaps hastily, trying to look annoyed but the way he shifts on his feet nervously and bites down his lips with that blush over his cheeks doesn’t help his case.

“It _so_ is but nevermind that; dude, how did this happen?” Lance asks incredulous, slowly taking a seat on the free chair next to Keith just to avoid the crowd’s eyes. Keith mimics him quietly.

“You’re asking _me_?” Keith hisses under his breath, looking as lost as Lance feels. “Hunk came to me last week and told me he had a friend I should meet, gave me their number and...you’re here.”

“Wait, wait, hang on.” Lance waves his hands, cutting Keith’s story off. The other doesn't seem to mind. “Hunk also gave me his...well, his friend’s number but it’s not yours? I already have you on my contacts?”

“Lance, I have two phones,” Keith says, facepalming himself when Lance jaw hangs open. “Dude, I told you that like, the first week I moved in!”

“I thought you were just _crazy!_ ” Lance defends himself. “Who has two cell phones anyway?”

“People who go to international exchanges and need to buy an extra phone there to communicate without having a bill of thousands of dollars?” Keith huffs, pursing his lips in what could almost be a pout and Lance physically has to pinch himself under the table to get back to the matter at hand.

Right, date. He’s on a date with Keith. He’s on a date with his secret crush slash roommate who is currently looking at him oddly, _right_.

“Wait, back it up; so, you’re gay?” Keith asks in a whisper, leaning closer to Lance’s space. The brunet shifts at the sudden proximity but doesn’t move away.

“Uh, bisexual, thanks.” Lance murmurs back before the lightbulb goes off inside his head. “Wait, _you’re_ gay?”

“Uh, yeah,” Keith answers sheepishly, coughing against his hand as he avoids Lance’s eyes. “I’m uh, yeah, I’m gay.”

“Oh, cool, cool, cool, cool.” Lance nods, drumming his fingers against the table as he purses his lips. “Me too. I mean, wait, no, I’m bisexual. Wait, I already said that, uh -”

Keith snickers, picking up the menu before him before slapping it against his face in a weak attempt to muffle his laughter. Lance’s heart eases out at the sound.

“Okay, calm down,” Keith says calmly, throwing him a playful look. “That’s, that’s actually really cool. I didn’t know that about you.”

Lance snorts, covering half of his face with his hand in hope that it will hide the embarrassing blush he feels on his cheeks. “There’s a lot you don’t know about me, Kogane.”

Keith hums. “Seems like it.”

Lance swallows dryly while the tip of his fingers taps against the table’s surface nervously. “So, um, what now?”

Keith’s face falls at the question, lips taking a disappointed edge before he sighs and leans away from Lance’s space. God, him and his big mouth.

“We, uh, we can just go,” Keith mumbles, rubbing the side of his arm and avoiding Lance’s gaze. “You clearly look uncomfortable and I’m sorry about, well, that you ended up being stuck with me instead of whoever you were expecting.”

 _‘I didn’t expect you,’_ Lance thinks, his heart beating against his rib cage in rage. _‘but, God, do I prefer you over anyone else.’_

“Keith,” Lance starts but his roommate cuts him off with a slow shake of his head.

“It’s, it’s okay, Lance. I understand, really.” Keith reassurances weakly, offering an awkward smile. “Listen, we can just pretend this never happened, okay? It’s no big deal.”

 _‘He wants this.’_ Lance realizes and he feels like someone had light up his veins with fire. He moves before his mind even acknowledges his own actions. _‘He wants this, with me. He wants -’_

“What, what if we don’t?” Lance asks quietly, his grip tightening the slightly around Keith’s wrist. He offers a small smile when Keith looks down at their hands before he meets his gaze. “What if we, you know?”

“Would you like that?” Keith asks softly, almost hopeful and Lance’s stomach twists in the most pleasant way he has ever experienced.

“Keith,” he says quietly, a shy but happy smile growing on his lips as he stares right at his roommate's eyes. God, the gray really does make them pop. “Keith, I would _love_ that.”

In Lance’s opinion, there’s nothing, absolutely  _nothing_ , that could ever beat the beaming smile Keith throws at him at the words.

“Okay,” Keith answers quietly, his smile big and happy when Lance shifts his grip and shyly intertwines his fingers around his own. “You, uh, you look nice, by the way.”

Lance beams at the words. “Why, thank you. You, on the other hand, look drop-dead _gorgeous_ . Your eyes are freaking _popping_.”

“ _Lance_.” Keith groans embarrassed, hiding his face in his hands as he leans forward on the table and Lance smile just grows.

Oh, there’s definitely going to be a second date of this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Here’s my tumblr, just in case: [bleusarcelle](http://bleusarcelle.tumblr.com)  
> AND my writing tumblr for small drabbles I don't post here: [bleusarcellewrites](http://bleusarcellewrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
